Front camera module of a current mobile terminal is covered by a screen. It is necessary to define a hole for the camera module on a glass substrate of the screen for lights to penetrate through, that is, the front camera module may occupy a space of the screen. As a result, the ratio of a display area of the screen to an area of the screen is reduced, and it is difficult for the mobile terminal to achieve full screen.